


Closer to You

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Bond, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drift affects them in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shower smut.

Hot water is a luxury Raleigh isn’t used to having.

war rations have slackened since there is no war and its been more than five minutes but the hot water isn’t turning off. He stands under the spray and let’s the heat pound is sore muscles. No war doesn’t mean no training and it also doesn’t mean no Jaegers apparently. He’s full of emotion and the adrenaline is slowly seeping out of him as he braces a hand on the tiles and tries not to think of his last drift.

Drifting with someone you’re attracted to, it turns out, is much more difficult. It isn’t to say he doesn’t respect the hell out of Mako, because he does. But he’s also very very attracted to her. You bear your whole soul in the drift. Every dark corner of yourself. Every feeling, every thought.

Every fantasy.

He wonders if Sasha and Alexis had this problem. He doesn’t want to think about her that way, no more than she wants to think about him. But hers is a darkness of a different kind. It’s lips and arms and passionate embraces. Which makes him a sick person because his isn’t. His is thrusts and bites and her calling out his name as they fuck. She’s seen it too, worse she’s felt what he feels when he thinks about it. She doesn’t call him out on it, she never would. But she doesn’t exactly saying anything when she leaves either. 

He groans when he realizes how hard he is. Just when his fingers are heading south he hears the door open. Then it closes and someone locks it. His head flies up as he glances over his shoulder. The showers are communal, thin curtains and short walls giving some kind of privacy. So when the figure appears silhouetted and it’s Makos, Raleigh forgets how to breathe. 

She steps inside and looks at him.

She’s steady but he can see something isn’t quite right. Her pupils are dilated and her lips are flushed. She’s toying with the edge of the towel and he can see the nerves in her eyes. She keeps her gaze on him but its impossible to miss how ready he is for her. For a moment neither of them move. Like they usually do in these situations he cracks first. His tongue darts out and wets his lips as he looks at her. 

"Mako," he breathes her name, his voice rough around the syllabus. 

She reaches for the towel but he steps forward, holding her hands there and ducking his head to kiss her. He tries to start slow but she makes a soft sound and pressed herself forward and he complies instantly. The change is so welcome he has to turn them and brace a hand on the wall. 

His fingers undo the towel and throw it in the general direction of his own. The press of their bodies makes him groan low in his throat. There’s no armor or drift suit or even a fucking towel between them now. Mako gives as good as she gets. He pins her to the wall and her hands dig into his lower back, pulling him closer. Her hips buck lightly against his and he practically looses it right there. 

Instead he pulls her back to the spray of the shower, letting the water beat down on them as he ducks his head to suck the soft skin of her neck. He feels one of her legs move up, toes scraping the side of his calf. he’s usually better at foreplay but there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her. He doesn’t break their contact as he moves his arms, wrapping them around her and sliding them underneath her form.

She feels weightless when he lifts her, but at the same time she’s the realist, most grounding thing he knows. She’s a fixed point. Her legs wrap around him as he steadies them before he shifts her slightly and slides into her wet heat. She cries out softly and he buries his face in the place where her neck and shoulder meet. Her hands are around his shoulders and through his hair as she arches her back.

The hot water beats on his back as he moves. It’s rough but she’s all soft and steel and from the first thrust her hips move to meet his. He barely remembers to breathe as they move together, the smell of oil and metal still heavy on her skin. He can feel himself getting close to loosing control. He braces himself and her against the tiles of the shower as he reaches between their bodies with his other hand. 

She throws her head back and he doesn’t think he’s seen something so beautiful before in his entire life. She’s lost in the feelings. All that precious control of hers is gone. He’s seen glimpses of this before, but never like this. And he knows what she’s feeling. He thrusts harder as he moves his fingers and she slips further apart. He doesn’t want to look away but his body has other plans and he leans forward, burying his face in her skin as she tightens around him.

She calls out his name, voice heavy with her accent and he’s gone.

When the world makes sense again they’re still in the shower. One of his arms is wrapped around her. The other is braced against the tiles, steadying them both. Her legs are around him and so is one of her arms. The other is buried in his hair. Slowly he peels away his other arm and wraps it around her, holding her carefully. He kisses her softly as he pulls out. She sighs into his mouth and shudders with the last of it. He steadies her as she steps under the spray. He’s about to turn and go but her fingers grab his wrist and put a shampoo bottle in his hands.

He steps back under the spray with her and mentally aplogizes to whoever comes after them when she arches her back to rinse her hair.

there isn’t going to be any hot water left.


End file.
